The Beginnings End
by dazzled483
Summary: Juliette,a high strong teenager, is forced to go to Cross Academy by her mother. She has no clue what she is in for. She will soon learn what it's like to love and the truth about her father's murder.
1. Ch 1 The Truth

"I don't want to go!" I yelled. My mother was sending me to a boarding school, Cross Academy, against my free will. Everyone had heard of the prestige school. There were two classes, the day class and the night class. The night class was known for it's good-looking students. Everyone in a hundred mile radius melted at the sound of the night class. I thought it was overrated and stupid.

"Too bad, Juliette! I already said you were going, and that's final! So, start packing you leave tomorrow!" My mother yelled back at me. I stomped up the stairs and down the hall into my dark bedroom. I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I threw myself onto my bed, and tears began to stream down my face. Why all of a sudden does she decide to send me away? I haven't done anything wrong. I've been a good girl, other than the few fights we have every once and a while. I reluctantly started to pack my clothes, making sure to safely put the picture of my father in my suitcase.

I resembled my father in many ways. We both had straight auburn hair, bright green eyes, and extremely pale skin. One night, when me and my mother were out shopping, someone had broken into our home. My father was home alone and tried to fight him off, but was killed in the process. That's all my mother would tell me at least. Ever since I have had the feeling that something was missing, like that one last piece to the jigsaw puzzle.

After finishing packing, I put on my pajamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long and boring day. It took me no time at all to fall into a deep slumber…

"_Stay away from me!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!" A dark shadow was approaching me. I backed up to an unsuspected tree. There was no where to run, no where to hide. It was just me and my pursuer. How could it end like this? I thought everything was finally perfect. Next thing I knew I blacked out._

I jolted up from sleeping. I looked at my clock. It was only 4:00 AM; I didn't need to get up for another hour. What was that dream about? I had never been to that place before. What was I running from? I shook my head and told myself not to worry about it. It was just a dream anyways. I didn't bother going back to sleep. If I tried, I would probably have over slept.

After eating breakfast, I decided to go get changed into my new uniform. It was a white-collared under shirt with a black jacket, and a black mini skirt. The jacket had white-lined embroidery and two cufflings on each sleeve. A red bow had to be tied around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror in disgust. I looked like a little preppy school girl. I hated it!

It was soon time to be off to my new life. I had no clue what I was in for. I heard the school was big and very private. I still had no clue how I got in. I hadn't applied for enrollment. My mother was smiling joyously as we drove to Cross Academy. She didn't say a word and niether did I. I was too upset at her for making me do this.

We pulled up to a huge gate with an odd symbol on it. Next to the gate was a sign reading "Cross Academy." So I guess I'm in for a lot of rich snobs. Hooray! I rolled my eyes. Could this day get any worse? The school was gigantic. There were so many different buildings. When we arrived at the main building a girl was waiting for us. She looked about my age. She had sholder length brown hair, and brown eyes to match.

"Good morning! I'm Yuuki. You must be Katherine." Yuuki held out her hand for me to shake. Being the kind person I am, I shook it and smiled. Even though I didn't want to be here, I wasn't going to be rude.

"Hi." I said. Yuuki nodded. My mom didn't bother and stay. She just hugged me good by and drove off.

"Let me show you to your room, and then I'll introduce you to the chairman." Yuuki said, as she grabbed one of my bags. I followed her in silence, as she pointed out some things on campus. All I remember is where the classes were held.

"Here we are, room 15." Yuuki handed me my key and let me put my things down. It was a small room, but It didn't really matter. Yuuki led me back to the main building, so we could meet Chairman Cross. She told me how he was her father and she had a brother named Zero. I was hoping that he wasn't as upbeat as Yuuki. She might be a nice girl, but she got pretty annoying after awhile.

"Chairman?" Yuuki knocked on the chairman's office door.

"Yes! Come in. Come in!" He beckoned. I walked into a nice sized office, with a big desk in the middle. The man sitting behind the desk was introduced to me as Chairman Cross. He had long dirty blond hair tied into a ponytail. His glasses relfected the light in the room.

"Welcome! You must be Juliette. How are you enjoying the school so far?" He asked politely.

"It's nice." I meant it in the kindest way I could, but it came out a little sour. He didn't seem to notice.

"Good, good! There's something that I need to talk to you about though." All of a sudden, the atmosphere became very serious, following the look on the chairman's face. What did I do? All I did was put my stuff in my room. Was that a crime around here? Yuuki was the one who told me to.

"We have a program going on here, which Yuuki and Zero are a part of." Chairman Cross motioned to a boy leaning against the wall at the other end of the room. This must be Yuuki's brother. They didn't look anything alike. Zero had silver hair that fell into his face. His lavender colored eyes were captivating. He was extremely attractive. His silence was a clue that he was nothing like Yuuki. He looked up at me, and caught me staring. I turned my head back towards the chairman, without a sign of intrest, though I was very much interested.

"They are prefects. They protect both the day class and the night class. We feel that you would be the perfect addition, so here's your arm band. Welcome to the prefects!" Chairman Cross said in a too cheery tone. He handed me a white armband with the same strange symbol that was on the front gate.

"Isn't this awesome Juliette? Now we can get to know each other better!" Yuuki cheered as she gave me a hug that I didn't return.

"What?" I asked. "Why?" Yuuki looked at me increduosly, like she couldn't believe that I thought this was odd. I saw Zero look up out of the corner of my eye.

"I had a feeling you would be reluctant. Let me care to explain. We know your father was murdered when you were young." The Chairman said.

"How do you know that? What does that have to do with any of this?" I yelled. Who were these people?

"Calm down. It actually has to do with a lot. Your mother thought you needed a fresh start, so she contacted me, and explained the whole story." My hand balled into a fist that grew tighter and tighter with every word. "I also know who killed your father." My head flashed up in surprise. How could this man know who killed my father? No one did, not even my own mother. Chairman Cross bowed his head and then slowly looked back at me. "It was a vampire."


	2. Ch 2 Nice to Meet You, Mr Vampire

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I looked around the room. These people were crazy. Vampires?! They were just a myth. I had to say I had always been a fan of them, but I never truly believed they were real. "Vampires aren't real."

"They're very much real, and your father was killed by one. I know this is a tough topic to talk about, but did you ever see your father's body?" Chairman Cross asked. This dude was probably the craziest one in the room.

"Yeah, so?"

"You had to have noticed the two marks on his neck." I had an instant flashback to my fathers funeral. His casket was open, and I was crying above him. Yes, I had noticed the marks on his neck, but they didn't really mean anything to me then. Was this guy actually telling the truth?

"Yeah, but it's not like I cared then. He was dead, that's all that mattered."

"Well they were bite marks, Juliette. I know this is all hard to believe, but vampires really do exist. Your father's death was a tragedy. You were lucky you weren't there with him, otherwise you would've been killed as well." My heart stopped. It couldn't be. There's no such thing as vampires. My eyes had filled with tears. I shook my head in denial. Vampires are not real!

"I guess I'll have to show you. Kaname-kun please come in here." I turned to see another boy my age, in a white uniform. He was even more handsome than Zero. He had shoulder length black hair and burgundy eyes. My mouth fell open in amazement. I think I finally understood why everyone loved the night class. Kaname turned towards me, and held out his hand. I hadn't noticed until now, that I was kneeling on the floor. I took is hand and let him help me up.

"I'm Kaname. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted with a dazzling smile.

"H….h…hi." I stammered.

"I know this is all surreal, but Chairman Cross is telling the truth. Vampires do exist, and I am one myself." Kaname smiled and suddenly there were fangs protruding from his mouth. I couldn't deny it anymore vampires were real, and my father was killed by one…

After awhile, I had calmed down. Yuuki, Chairman Cross, and Kaname explained everything to me. Zero excused himself from the room, before I had reacted to Kaname's fangs. I was now a prefect protecting the students at Cross Academy. I wasn't that scared of Kaname, though I really should be. He was kind and gentle with me. How could this guy be a vampire? Weren't they supposed to be all vicious and stuff? Yuuki and I had gone to our dorm and said our goodnights. There was no way I was getting much sleep tonight. I was thinking too much. I was very much curious about Kaname and the other vampires in the night class. I was looking forward to my first day as a prefect, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Wake up, Juliette! You're going to be late!" I woke up to someone banging on my door. I dragged myself across the room to see who it was. Of course it was Yuuki; she scolded me for not setting my alarm. I just nodded and closed the door. I slowly put on my uniform and walked to class. The class was huge! I quickly found a seat next to Yuuki. I looked around and discovered Zero sitting behind us. I smiled at him. All he did was nod back. I feel like Zero doesn't like me that much. It's only my first day though, so what would I know? When the teacher came in, he announced that there was a new student, and made me introduce myself.

"I'm Juliette. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you. If you're not, well that's your loss. Music is my life and always has been. So…yeah that's it." I said. Everyone stared at me. Some people actually looked scared. Well that was a good thing, since I would be ordering them around and all. Class finally ended and Yuuki and I walked back to the dorms together. We were getting along really well. She was really sweet and always asking if I needed help with anything. It was as if she really cared.

When I got back to my dorm, I quickly slipped on my armband and got ready for my first day as a prefect. I was so excited. It felt like my stomach was doing little flips and somersaults inside of me. I ran to Yuuki's room. She noticed how excited I am and laughed. As we walked to the night class gates, we met up with Zero. We walked in silence, so I attempted to start a conversation.

"So how has your day been, Zero?" I asked. I was walking in the middle of Yuuki and Zero. The silence was strangling me. I couldn't stand it.

"Fine." He answered. I had no clue how to respond to that.

"Uh…that's great," was all I could say.

When we finally got to the night class gates, there were students everywhere, cheering, screaming, and gossiping. It was like my worst nightmare! I watched as Yuuki and Zero held the crowd back and soon followed their lead. After a few minutes, the gates began to open. I turned to see the best-looking bunch of people I had ever seen. Kaname was at the front of the group. There were six students behind him, four boys and two girls.

One had blond hair and blue eyes. Girls were yelling "Aido" in his direction. He shot an imaginary gun at them. He was definitely a little over confident in himself. The boy next to Aido was Kain. He also had blond hair, but he had burgundy eyes. He kept to himself even though girls were screaming "Kain" at him and reaching out for him. It seemed kind of rude; couldn't he give them a little attention?

There was another blond-haired boy behind Aido and Kain. His hair was a little bit longer than Zero's and fell in his face. He had bright green eyes and a radiant smile. He was very kind to his fans, as they handed him gifts and other objects. Some of these girls acted like stalkers. It was kind of scary. The boy grew closer to me, when he was stopped by a girl. She called him Ichijou. The last boy was behind the whole group. He had brown hair and pale purple eyes. He completely ignored everything around him. Girls yelled for him, Shiki.

Close by Shiki's side was a petite girl. She had blond hair with deep blue eyes. She acted just like Shiki and walked right on past everyone. The crowd called her Rima. The last girl stuck closely with Kaname. I wondered if they were together. She had long dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. I heard a few boys calling her Ruka. She didn't seem happy at all.

Each of the vampires walked past me. I felt invisible, just like I always had. I didn't even get thanked for making sure all these fans didn't trample their asses. I think I got over excited about everything. I quietly laughed at myself.

"Hello, Juliette. How are you today?" A voice asked. I turned to see Kaname softly smiling at me.

"Good, thank you. How are you?" I asked. I think my eyes were wide, with shock. I mean, yes, he did comfort me last night, but I didn't he cared that much.

"I'm fine." All the vampires were soon behind Kaname.

"And who's this?" Aido asked. He had a devilish smile on his face. I really didn't want to know what he was thinking. Well, maybe I did a little.

"I'm Juilette." I held out my hand for him to shake. He immediately took my hand and shook it a little too hard.

"I'm Aido. Pleased to meet you."

"This is Kain, Shiki, Rika, Ichijou, and Ruka." Kaname introduced each of the vampires with a gesture towards them.

"Nice to meet you." I said, nodding my head and smiling.

"So you're the new prefect." Ichijou commented.

"Yeah."

"Welcome. You don't need to worry we're not much trouble." He said. I thought the way he said it was a little weird, but his face showed his kindness and sincerity.

"We should be going. It was nice seeing you again, Juliette." Kaname said, as they all walked away. The crowd quickly dispersed and Yuuki, Zero and I were left alone.

"So, what you think?" Yuuki asked.

"Um…they seem like normal people. Aido's pretty obnoxious, though." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he is. Let's get going. We have to start patrolling soon." Yuuki said. I followed her close behind, as we headed in the same direction as the vampires just had.


	3. Ch 3 Hatred

Yuuki, Zero and I serperated and took different patrol routes. I was a little nervous about tonight. I hope Ichijou was right. I really just wanted to chill. I was outside the night class's classroom. Tonight was as silent as the dead. It was creepy, but I didn't let it get to me. I looked in the windows and saw Kaname reading a book. He was such a kind guy. Maybe all those rumors about the night class weren't so overrated. I wasn't going to end up like one of those stalker girls, though I bet Aido would love that. I don't think the two of us were going to get along well.

I walked along the balcony, my mind drifting into space. I thought back to my failed attempt to talk to Zero. For such a handsome guy, he kept to him self way too much. I really want to get to know the guy, but he shuts me out. It's really nerve-racking. It drives me nuts. I shook my head. Why was I worrying about him? I should be focused on what I'm doing. I jumped down from the balcony, and continued my patrol.

There wasn't any trouble the whole night. I felt kind of let down. I wanted a little action. It didn't seem like there was any danger at Cross Academy. Was there really any need for prefects? I started to walk back towards my dorm. I had no clue where Zero and Yuuki. That's why I was surprised to see Zero sitting by a fountain on my way back. His back was turned from me, so I didn't think he knew I was there. I sat down next to him and Zero didn't even flinch.

"If this place is dangerous, I don't think I'm going to the white house anytime soon." I said. I tried to make it a joke, but I couldn't really think of any really safe places. The whit house was safe, right? I mean there's security everywhere.

"There's more going on here then you think." Zero said. I looked over at him. He was staring at the sky. It really was beautiful out here. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The stars shined brighter than biggest diamond.

"It's hard to believe this place is more than just fan girls and pretty boys." I laughed. That's really all this place had, other than textbooks.

"It's way more." Zero sighed. He slowly got up and started to walk away.

"You don't need to shut me out, you know." I said before he could leave. I really did want to get to know Zero. It just felt like he was locking himself away from the world. Did he really have so much to hide?

"I'm not someone you want to be around. I'm probably the most dangerous one here." Zero stopped. He didn't turn around; he just looked at the ground.

"The most dangerous one here? You have to be kidding me. I think those smug vampires are a little more dangerous then you, Zero. I might come off a little bitchy, but I'm really not like that." I started to walk towards him. I wanted to talk to his face, not his back. Unfortunately, my oh-so-graceful walk was interupted by a little rock that clipped the edge of my foot. I fell to the ground and scraped my knee. There was a little blood, but it wasn't gushing.

I stood up to see Zero standing completely still. His hands were in fist and didn't look like he was breathing. What was wrong?

"Zero, are you ok?" I asked. I started to walk towards him again.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled. Zero started to run. I tried to follow him, but it was no use. He was way too fast for me, and my new injury didn't help. I ran out of breath and had to stop. What was that all about? I fall and he runs away. Jeez, does he really hate me that much? I heard footsteps behind me and turned abruptly, almost falling over again. Someone caught me just before I hit the ground. I turned to see Kain holding me up. My heart stopped, but Kain wasn't the one I was worried about. Aido was slowly approaching me, fangs protruding from his mouth, and that same devilish smile on his face.


	4. Ch 4 Kindness

"Nice to see you again, Aido." I said. I was trying to keep my cool. I didn't want to show Aido that I was actually scared of him. I wondered if he could figure that out. Can't vampires smell fear…or was that a werewolf?

"The pleasure is all mine." Aido crept closer, with every step my heartbeat grew faster. I didn't like where this was heading.

"Aido, you shouldn't do this." Kain scolded. Kain was still holding me up. Every time I tried to get free, he tightened his grip.

"But she's tempting me so much." Aido had finally reached my now. He had knelt down and was tracing the scrape on my knee with his fingers. Next thing I knew Aido licked the scrape. Goosebumps started to crawl up my legs, my arms; soon my entire body was covered. I really did not like where this was going. Aido's fangs were just touching my knee.

"That's enough." I opened my eyes to see Kaname standing behind Aido. Aido froze. He bowed his head to Kaname. It was if he was scared of him. "Why didn't you try and stop him Kain?" Kain didn't answer, but he did let go of me. I fell to the ground. My nerves and fear had drained all my energy. Kaname was the one to help me back on my feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered. I was shaking like a Chihuahua. Why was I still so scared?

"Both of you get back to the dorms." Kaname commanded. Aido and Kain retreated. I cursed at them under my breath. I hope Kaname didn't hear that. Kaname was still holding onto my waist, after Aido and Kain were long out of site. I looked up to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Was there something on my face?

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. We don't need another accident." My eyes grew wide. _Another_ accident?

"What happened?"

"It's nothing for you to be worrying about now. You should be heading back to your dorm." Kaname's hand fell from my waist, as he started to walk away.

"Uh…Kaname?" Kaname stopped and turn towards me. I looked down. Why was I feeling so vulnerable? Well, the guy did just save my life. "Thank you." I whispered. I looked back up at Kaname. He didn't say a word. He just smiled and nodded. I watched him walk away, before I even thought about going back to my dorm. The walk back felt like it dragged on forever. Tonight, was going to be another sleepless night.

I had the dream again, but this time it lasted a little longer. I felt my pursuer's breath on my skin, as he whispered in my ear. The only problem was I never heard what he whispered. One thing for sure, it definitely wasn't a love confession. I actually woke up on time this morning. When Yuuki and I got into the classroom, I searched the room for Zero. He was nowhere in sight. I guess he really did hate me.

"Hey, is Zero ok?" I whispered to Yuuki during class.

"Huh. Yeah, why do you ask?" Yuuki looked surprised and a little bit worried.

"Last night, I was patrolling and found him leaning up against the fountain. I went over to talk to him, but it didn't go too well. I fell and scrapped my knee, and then he ran off. Does he hate me or something?" I was still wondering why I was worried so much of what someone thought about me. I guess I've just never felt so pushed away before.

"Hm…I don't know. Zero's always been like that, but I don't think he hates you." The way Yuuki said that made me feel a bit uneasy. Like she was hiding something from me. I didn't say anything else. There really was nothing left to say. I wasn't going to straight up ask her what she was hiding. Class soon ended, and we were off to get ready for patrol.

I didn't feel like seeing Zero, so I went ahead of the group. I got there a little early, since there wasn't many fan girls around. I focused all my energy on doing a good job today. I tried my best to ignore Zero, but as soon as he came near me I couldn't stop staring. What was that boy hiding? I wanted to know so badly. I really hope Yuuki was right about him not hating me.

"How are you this morning, Juliette?" I turned to see Kaname right behind me.

"Fine, thank you." I answered. Kaname nodded and kept on walking. He stopped to talk to Yuuki for awhile. By the look on her face, I could tell she was completely in love with him. I don't think I'm going to be telling her about the rest of what happened last night. The fans dispersed, as soon as the night class did. I began to walk off towards my patrol route, when Yuuki grabbed a hold of me.

"I think you should have this." Yuuki held out a large knife.

"I don't do well with sharp objects." I told her refusing the knife. I really didn't want it. Every time I tried to cut something, I ended up cutting myself.

"It's a special knife. It has magic to work against vampires." I turned around to see Zero approaching us. So the emo boy speaks? I took the knife into my hands. It has an amazing design on its blade. It looked like a rose. Yuuki had already started to walk away. She turned and winked at me. That bitch, left me alone with Zero. The one person I was trying ever-so-hard to avoid. I started to walk, again. Zero kept up with me easily.

We didn't say a word. I was kind of hoping for the opposite. He didn't even apologize for running of like that last night. The silence soon became too much to handle. I stopped right in front of Zero, making sure there was no way he could escape. He looked from his normal spot on the ground to me.

"What was last night about?" I asked. I was more like commanding an answer.

"I had to go."

"Sorry, bathroom breaks don't cut it. Tell me the truth." I thought I heard a fast laugh come out of him, but it was soon over powered with more silence. "You know, I needed you out there. I nearly got attacked by that son of a bitch Aido." Zero's eyes grew wide. I bet he didn't see that one coming. For a second, it actually looked like he cared about me. His eyes went back to normal and all sign of shock and compassion were gone.

"Well you're fine aren't you?" What he said hurt. He did hate me, didn't he? What did I ever do to him? Anger started to spark inside of me.

"Yeah, thanks to Kaname. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead by now, but you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Our voices grew louder with every word we yelled, just like the fire raging inside me.

"Well maybe, from your constant silent treatments and you're always avoiding me. Do you want to tell me what I ever did to you to make you hate me so much? It couldn't have been much. This is only my third day here." I felt a tear run down my face. Why did I care about Zero? He was just another person, who lived to judge me. I had dealt with people like that all my life. Why was it getting to me now?

"I never said I hated you."

"Then why do you ignore me?" There was silence for a brief moment, like the ones in the movie right before the boy says he loves the girl.

"I already told you I'm not someone you want to be around."

"Well, sorry hot stuff, but you're wrong. I very much want to be around you, so much it's actually scaring me." I took a sudden breath. I didn't want to say that, but I did. What was he going to say now? It sounded like I was obsessed with him, which I wasn't. Did I really call him hot stuff?

"You're getting yourself into something dangerous."

"Well, after last night's warning, I trust you about the whole dangerous thing. It's just…I don't know, just please stop ignoring me. I want to be friends. I _am _someone you can trust, you know? I hope that you'll trust me enough that I can trust you. This is a hard shell to crack." I pounded on my chest. I hadn't noticed until now, that me and Zero had been staring into each other's eyes the whole time. It almost felt like one of those "perfect" moments. Zero sighed.

"It's not that I hate you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Everyone who I have ever held close to me went through pain." Zero was looking in the direction of where Yuuki had gone. Did he hurt her? I unconsciously rested my hand on Zero's shoulder. Strangely, I wanted to comfort him.

"I trust you. Even If you're right, I'm willing to take that chance." Zero let out a little laugh.

"You sound a lot like Yuuki, right now." I dropped my hand, which took position on my hip instantly.

"Please, don't compare me to her. She's way too happy all the time. She might be a nice girl, but she's naive." Zero let out another little laugh. It was as if we were actually bonding for a moment.

"Don't I know…don't I know." We both looked away for a moment. There was a smile on my face, but not a trace on his. This was good enough. We were finally getting along. It was the start of a new beginning.


	5. Ch 5 Memories and Confusion

All was quiet at Cross Academy. There was no more yelling, no more creepy footsteps, and no more vampires wanting to suck my blood. Well at least I hoped not. After having a lovely chat with Zero, I was in a great mood. I was literally flipping everywhere. I ran out of breath quickly. I really have to learn how to pace myself. I found the fountain, where everything had started the night before. I took Zero's spot beside it.

The sound of the water flowing relaxed me. I was on the verge of sleep, but someone decided to sit next to me. Zero had taken my previous spot. We didn't say a word. We didn't need to. Everything that had been needed to say had been said earlier. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The fresh air felt so good against my skin. I could smell the pine trees in the distance. For a place that almost held a murder yesterday, it was the most soothing place I had been too in years. I suddenly got a great idea. I sat up quickly and turned to Zero.

"This should be our spot!" I said. I had remembered, when I was a little kid, having secret places to go. I was always wanting to get away. I just wish I had had this place back then.

"Huh?" Zero turned to me, confused. He had obviously never had the same experience.

"Didn't you ever have your own hideout, when you were a kid? This is a perfect place for that."

"My childhood wasn't all rainbows and daisies. I didn't have time for a hideout."

"Well, that sucks. I remember always hiding in my tree house back at home. I would stay up there for hours just daydreaming. I could be myself up there. No one could ever judge me." I leaned back on the fountain. There was silence for a few moments, and then Zero let out a long breath.

"Our place, huh?" I shot right back up.

"Yeah! If we ever need to talk, or just get away, we can come here. It'll be our little secret." I put my finger over my mouth and winked. In the back of my mind, I knew I was flirting. Zero nodded. "Awesome!" I felt like a little kid again. My excitement came rushing back, and I did a random cartwheel. Unfortunately, I was interrupted by Kaname.

"Hello, Juliette…Zero." He greeted.

"Hi Kaname." I said. There was a hint of disappointment in my voice. Zero ignored Kaname and walked away. He didn't even say goodbye to me. I watched him, longing to follow. I finally turned back to Kaname.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" I asked. It was still pretty early for him to be going back to the dorms.

"I was on my way to see Chairman Cross, walk with me?" Kaname held out his hand. I didn't take it, but I walked next to him.

"What does the chairman want?" I asked. What was with this walk was what I really wanted to say.

"There's some problems with one of the students. We're trying to make sure everyone is safe."

"So you mean Aido?" He was the one who attacked me last night. I think he was the only one that any of the students needed to fear.

"No." I looked at Kaname. He was wearing one of those poker faces. I had no clue what was going on.

"Then, who?" Kaname stopped and turned towards me.

"I would expect you to know by now." What was he talking about? I just got here a few days ago. I don't know anything.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get a bit frightened.

"I would ask your friends, who they truly are." My eyes grew even wider. I was surprised they weren't falling out of my head. Who my friends truly are? I only have two friends. Yuuki was too happy too be hiding something and Zero…Zero was always quiet, and he did say I should stay away from him. Was Zero hiding something? I didn't realize at first, but I had stopped breathing. I sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't be hiding something…could he? Kaname suddenly caught a piece of my hair, flying in the wind. He slowly tucked it behind my ear.

"It was nice seeing you again, Juliette." Kaname walked away, leaving me all alone, leaving me with my thoughts. What if Zero was dangerous? Should I really stay away from him? I couldn't. I didn't believe it. Although he might be quiet, he's a really nice guy. He would never hurt me, but still I wanted to know for sure. Tomorrow night I was going to make sure we talked…at "our spot!"


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

A/N: After a few people telling me and my own thinking, I decided to change the main character. Katherine's name is now Juliette, so she's no longer called Kasper. Her appearance has also changed. She has auburn hair with bright green eyes, but she's still pale. I'm sorry, if any one really liked Katherine. I just didn't feel right making the story about myself. Please keep reading!


	7. Ch 6 Mistakes

That night I didn't sleep at all. I was too busy going through scenarios of everything Zero could be lying about. It was hard ruling anything out, because I didn't even really know him that much. I just knew that I wanted to be around him. What the hell could he be hiding? I was sitting up on my bed. The sun had just begun to rise, and I could see it through my window. It was beautiful. My mind drifted from its worried state to a happier place, but only for a moment. Zero's face soon flashed through my thoughts and stopped all signs of relaxation. I plopped myself back down on my bed.

What was I going to do? I had already decide to write him a note, telling him to meet me at "our spot," but the paper and pen were still lying on my bedside table, untouched. I went from thinking of something simple to explaining the whole situation. I was still leaning towards just writing down the time and place. I let out a long sigh. I picked up the pen and wrote just that.

It was soon time to go to class, though the time felt like hours to me. I was scared to find out what Zero was hiding, but I was also intrigued. What it if it wasn't so dangerous? What if Kaname was just playing games with my head?

"Juliette…Juliette?!" Yuuki stopped in front of me, waving her hands in the air like a flight attendant.

"Huh?" I hadn't even realized she was even talking to me.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it." Yuuki said. She really did look worried. I would have to pull myself together. I didn't want Zero seeing me like this.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now." I smiled nervously at Yuuki and continued walking. It took forever, but we finally got to class. We still had a little time left before the teacher came in, so I took this opportunity to give Zero my note. I didn't feel like getting up and giving it to him. That would make too much of a scene. Instead, I balled the paper into a ball and threw it at him. Zero was turned the other way, but it hit him square in the head. Score 1 for Juliette! He turned, looked at the paper, and then looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around quickly. I remembered what I had written on the note:

_**Our Spot**_

_**10 PM**_

_**You better be there!**_

I hoped he showed up. If he didn't, I would be seriously mad. I'd probably hunt him down. I shook my head, as the teacher walked in and began his lecture.

"That was the most boring lecture, yet. I hope they don't get worse." I said, as I yawned. I took a peek at Yuuki from the corner of my eye. She didn't look too good. "Hey you ok?" After my little episode this morning, she had every right to zone out on me.

"I just don't feel too good. Do you mind, if you could cover me tonight?" She asked. My heart stopped. I had to meet Zero tonight. It was alright, though. I would just have to make time for both. I hope I wasn't over-estimating myself.

"Yeah. You sure I can't do anything else?" Yuuki really did look bad. She was really pale. I swore she was going to faint right on the spot. I wondered if it had anything to do with that bandage around her neck. I was at no liberty to ask, though.

"No. It's alright. I'll see you later." Yuuki ran off so fast. I swore she had vampire speed. I laughed at my little inside joke. I looked around at the students walking by me. It was hard to believe that they had no clue what was going on around them. Didn't the night class seem at all odd to them?

I didn't want to bother going back to my dorm, so I had packed my armband with me. I quickly put it on and ran to the night class gates. I was a little late. Girls were everywhere, but Zero kept them under control. Everyone was really scared of him. I wonder why. I ran to a group of girls, who were trying to get past Zero. I gave them one look and they backed away. I guess I scared them too. I smirked. I liked this powerful feeling.

The gates opened in no time, and the night class walked out. Their adoring fans screamed and pushed as usual, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Well that was until Kaname decided to whisper something in my ear.

"Did you find out, yet?" he asked. I spun around to look at him in the face. I glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was? Sure he was a vampire, but so what? I had a vampire killing knife in my pocket. I could kill him anytime I wanted too. I shook my head to both Kaname's question and to stop those awful thoughts that were running through me. Kaname shrugged and walked away.

The night class was soon gone and so were their fans. I loved how everyone just seemed to disappear. I looked around to find that Zero had also done a little magic of his own. He had vanished. I was hoping I could've talked to him now. It didn't worry me much. I just started my normal patrol. After I was done, I quickly went to go check on "our spot." It was still a couple hours before Zero and I had to meet, so I wasn't surprised not to find him there.

I quickly turned around and took over Yuuki's patrol. She was usually stationed on the balcony next to where the night class was being taught. The first thing I saw, when I got there, was Kaname reading a book through the window. He looked so engulfed in the book that I was surprised to see him turn around and smile at me. It gave me a creepy feeling. For a moment, it felt like he was stalking me. I let out a little laugh. He would never stalk me. He was too busy stalking Yuuki.

I always noticed how he stopped to say hello to Yuuki. He wasn't mischievous to her like he was to me. He was kind-hearted and gentle. I wish he would give me that kind of attention. I began to zone out. I had forgotten all about watching the time. Before I knew, I had looked at my watch. The time read 10:30. I nearly fell off the balcony from jumping up to high. I was late to meet Zero!

"Shit!" I said to myself. I jumped off the balcony, this time on purpose, and ran towards the fountain. I was relieved to see Zero sitting in his normal spot.

"You're late." He commented. He didn't move a muscle. It was almost like he was a statue.

"I'm…sorry…I had to take…Yuuki's shift. She's….sick." I said between gasps. I had run out of breath.

"I know. You've got to stop over working yourself. It's going to get you in a lot of trouble one day." He turned his head, which had been lying on the base of the fountain, and looked at me. Even though he said something curious, his face showed no sign of concern. Did he actually care, or was it just a façade?

"It already has." I murmured. Zero rested his head back down. I took my spot right next to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zero asked. I felt like he wanted to get this whole thing over with. Did he already know where I was going with this?

"Um…well…" I didn't know how to ask him, should I just come out and say it or lead up to it. I decided on the second choice. "Even though we're friends, we don't talk much."

"We haven't been friends that long." He said.

"I know, but still. You're always so quiet, like you don't want anyone to see through your mask, like you don't want them seeing who you really are. You're almost like the Phantom of The Opera, except without the mask." Zero turned towards me and raised his right eyebrow.

"What are you trying to get at?" He asked. I sighed. I guess I should've just asked him in the first place. I turned my head towards the ground.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? It's not just anything though. It's big." I didn't dare to look up at him.

"So what if I am? I have rights to my own secrets. I bet you have ones, too." Zero had a point. But if it was something I needed to know, he should tell me. What if I could help him? What if he's choosing the wrong path? Hasn't he ever heard of "above the influence?"

"I do, but I would trust you with them. I want you to trust me with yours." This time I took the chance and looked at him. He was staring up at the stars. There were as beautiful as the night before.

"There's only one way you'll ever find out, and I don't want you to have to go through that." There was actual compassion in his voice this time. His face shared the same emotion. It warmed my heart a little bit, but at the same time aggravated me. Why didn't he tell me? Was it really that bad?

"I don't care. Please, just tell me Zero. It drove me crazy last night, thinking about what Kaname said." I stopped short on that last word. Telling Zero what happened last night was the last thing I wanted to do. I knew he would get upset. I could tell just by the way he looked at him, that he hated Kaname.

"What?" Zero instantly sat up. I was a little scared.

"What?" I tried to act stupid. If I was lucky, he would let it go.

"What did you just say?" I definitely wasn't lucky.

"That I didn't care and to just tell me." I was still holding on to the whole dumb thing.

"After that!" Zero's voice was getting louder.

"How I hinted at to what you really are." I looked the other way to see Kaname standing beside us. I was starting to think he was stalking me. Zero stood up. He didn't say a word; he face just got angry and menacing. "Face it, Zero, you can't hide it forever. You will turn into one, and the time is closer than you think. You'll become what you hate." I realized that Kaname was a total ass. He was taunting Zero. I hated it! Zero still didn't say a word. Why didn't he defend himself?

"Leave us alone, Kaname. Zero will tell me, when he feels like it." I said, as I slowly stood. I was still wondering what Kaname meant by Zero becoming what he hated.

"Stay out of this Juliette." Zero snapped. I stepped back, forgetting that there was a fountain behind me. I fell in scraping most of my left arm and leg in the process. Luckily, the fountain wasn't too deep, so I didn't have very far to fall. I tried getting up, but it was no use. I saw Kaname walking away.

"I'll leave this to you, Zero." He said. What the hell? I'm over here bleeding, and you just leave? You don't even ask, if I'm okay?! What a jerk! Zero was still standing still. He was that statue once again.

"Um…a little help here Zero? I kind of can't get up!" I said. Was I invisible? Zero slowly made his way over to me. It was as if he was frightened of me. He was being extremely cautious. "Could you kind of hurry? I'm bleeding, you know," and with those words, Zero's eyes went red and fangs uncovered themselves. I felt like I was reliving the first night I was here again. Only this time…I was my only friend's dinner.


	8. Ch 7 Realizations

I slowly crawled back, as Zero approached me. This was his secret, a secret he never should've kept from me. I soon bumped into the statue in the middle of the fountain.

"Z...Zero! Please don't!" I stuttered. Every part of my body was shaking. How could Zero be a vampire? He was in the day class. Zero had made his way to the fountain and leaped in with ease. He crept toward me. The whole world felt like it was going in slow motion.

When Zero reached me, I had nowhere to escape to. He pressed his body against mine. I tried to move, but he was too strong. Zero put his head beside my neck. His tongue traced the side of my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"Zero." His fangs broke through my skin. I could hear him gulp, as he drank my blood. I could hear him sigh, as he thirst slowly grew weaker. I realized, if I didn't stop him, he would drink me dry. I pushed him off. "Stop! Zero, get off!" He didn't fight back. He moved away, as he wiped my blood from his mouth. Why? Why would he do this?

We sat in the cold water of the fountain, in silence. His blood-red eyes bore into mine. As he looked down at my neck, his eyes went back to normal. His face was shocked. It looked like he didn't even know what he did.

"Juliette…" He whispered. I stood up abruptly, causing myself to sway. Luckily and unfortunately, Zero was there to catch me. He was the last person I wanted touching me, at the moment.

"How cruel," Kaname's voice had returned. "You become friends and then you scare her nearly to death." There was sarcasm in his voice. "The headmaster won't be too happy to know that you lost yourself, again." Kaname had joined us in the fountain. He picked me up and carried me out. He acted as if he had nothing to do with this. He was the one who walked away from the situation.

Kaname carried me to the Headmaster's infirmary. He started to clean my wound. I winced at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked. I didn't speak. "It must hurt. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I hope you realize who Zero really is." I still wouldn't speak to him. I was still too mad and confused. Why was he treating me with such kindness? He had turned his back to me, when I needed him. Was he bi-polar or something?

Kaname had put a bandage on my neck, to cover up Zero's fang marks. I shivered at the thought of them. Kaname stood still and silent, for a brief moment. He started to walk out the door, but he stopped at the doorway.

"The night class is probably rambunctious, right now. I should be going. I really am sorry, Juliette." He said. He left the room, leaving me alone with me thoughts. My heart and mind raced in unison. With every thought of the occurrences tonight, my heart ran a marathon. How could Zero do something like this? Apparently he had done it before, but with whom?

My heart stopped, as I remember the bandage around Yuuki's neck. It was her. He had lost control with Yuuki. I had always gotten an odd vibe from them, when they were together, but I never thought it was because of this.


	9. Ch 8 Lies

Zero didn't show up for class the next day, nor did he for a whole week. I was beginning to get worried about him. Did they lock him up in a cage? Yuuki had found out about what had happened and wouldn't shut up about it.

"Are you sure you're ok? I can't believe Zero would do that!" She kept on repeating day after day. She never admitted to being Zero's personal donar. The bandage would be off and on her neck constantly. I was starting to get tired of it. I finally broke.

"You know. You don't need to hide it from me." I stopped in the courtyard of the school, looking down at the ground. I hadn't been happy since that night. I didn't know, if I ever would be, not without Zero around.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuki asked, shocked. She had no clue that I had figured it out. She was oblivious to everything. She was always getting herself into trouble. Yuuki was the first one to be pushed by all those fan girls everyday. I looked up at her neck. The bandage wasn't there today.

"I know you're Zero's personal donor." I looked back down at the ground and began to walk again.

"How could you say something like that?" Yuuki yelled, while running after me.

"It's obvious. The chairman told me Zero had attacked you, and I just put everything together. Between the constant bandages around your neck, and how you're always worn out, Yuuki you don't need to hide it from me. I don't really care. All I want to know is if Zero is ok." That's all I really did care about. I was hoping Yuuki would tell me where he was, so I could go running to him. I missed him. I wanted him to know that would he be his friend no matter what.

"It really is obvious, huh? Zero told me to stop wrapping my neck up. Of course, I didn't listen." Yuuki laughed. I sighed.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the Headmaster's spare bedroom. You can go visit him, but I can come if you want."

"No," I almost yelled. "I mean. I need to talk to him alone. He has to understand that I'm here for him." Yuuki nodded. She had probably done the same thing. Zero didn't realize that he wasn't alone in the world. He had Yuuki, Headmaster cross, and me. I needed him just as much. I began to walk a little faster.

"Take the night off. I know how badly you want to see him." Yuuki sighed. She had a lot of work on her hands, but I quickly took the over. I ran my way to the Headmaster's building. The spare room was up two flights of stairs, but that didn't stop me. When I finally got to the door, I was out of breath. I knocked furiously.

"Zero. It's Juliette. Let me in." I yelled. I hoped he didn't ignore me. The door creaked open slightly. I couldn't even see his face.

"What do you want?" He asked. Why was he getting an attitude with me?

"We need to talk now let me in." I persisted.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Before he even finished, I had kicked my way through the door.

"I guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way." I glared at Zero. His eyes were wide with shock. He should now better. I'm not Yuuki. I make sure people listen. I sat on his bed and sighed. "Why haven't you been coming to class? You're grades are going to start slipping." Zero didn't answer. "We've also needed you out there. Yuuki and I have trouble keeping those stupid girls under control. We don't have your bone-chilling glares to aide us." Zero had taken seat, leaning up against the wall beside me. There was a long silence. I kind of figured he wasn't going to say much. "Nothing's different Zero. Yes, I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me you were a vampire, but I'm still your friend. Nothing can change that."

"I had warned you. It was your fault." He said, coldly.

"Well I'm sorry, if I was trying to be so kind as to attempt to cheer you up a little. You're always so mopey. It's sad. I want to see you smile." I said. It was true. I knew he had a beautiful smile somewhere in him.

"Well, give it up! It's never going to happen. We're never going to be allies." With that, I stood up in an instant.

"How can you say that, when you're feeding off of Yuuki everyday? If you can be allies with her, why not me? I'm not begging you to drink my blood, but I am begging you to stop being so cold. We both need a friend. Just listen to me, Zero." I had sat down infront of him and grabbed his wrists. He wasn't getting away from me. At least I hoped not. Zero wasn't looking at me. He hadn't since I walked in the room.

"Yuuki has nothing to do with this." He objected.

"Yuuki has everything to do with this. You did the same thing to her remember? We need each other all three of us. I mean who, other than us, are going to protect her from that bastard, Kaname?" I bent my head down, so I could see his eyes. I knew that would get to him. "He is the one, who started all this."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care?" Zero asked.

"For the same reason, why I yelled at you for not speaking to me, before. I want to be someone you can trust, Zero. I want to be someone you can have fun with. I want to be your friend." Tears were starting to fill my eyes. I felt like we were going around in circles. Could he ever trust me? Zero stayed silent. "If it's the only way we can stay friends, then fine drink up." I had officialy gone crazy for this guy. Zero pushed me away.

"Don't ever say that." He yelled. I was shocked. He didn't hesitate at the fountain.

"What else am I supposed to do, huh? It seems the only way you can get close to any body is if you're drinking their blood." I hadn't realized I had gone too far, but that didn't stop me. "It's like you're using Yuuki as a toy."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Zero yelled back.

"That's right. I don't, but that's only because you won't let me in that claustrophobic bubble of yours!" My voice grew louder. I wouldn't be surprised, if Headmaster Cross could hear us.

"I don't want to be your friend! Don't you get it! You just barged in here out of no where, and I'm supposed to except that! Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" That hurt…a lot. It was like a knife had been stabbed straight through my heart. After everything, it was all just a lie. My words had become sobs and my anger had become despair. Zero walked to me. He stood there for a moment. "I'm sorry, but it has to be like this. It's the only way to keep you safe." He tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away. With one look and one word, I knew there was no chance of regaining friendship, but that didn't stop me. I glared at him, straight into his eyes and whispered one word…

"Asshole." I ran out the door. Zero and I were never meant to be.


	10. Ch 9 Curiousity At It's Worst

What was with men? They always seemed to ruin everything. I remember my mom always telling me that men were toys, and they weren't worth all the hassle. I didn't know what she meant by that, but after what Zero did, I realized all they did was cause heartache. I never meant to get so attached to him, but it just felt like we had a lot in common. Then the whole vampire thing came a long and ruined it. I bet he was in love with Yuuki. He didn't refuse her blood. My dreams that night were filled with his face and my tears.

I had woken up to a blurry room. I paniced, thinking I was blind, but soon realized I had been crying in my sleep. I shook my head. I wasn't going to let Zero get to me anymore. I would give him a taste of his own medicene. I would pertend like he didn't even exist. Zero Kiryuu who?

Zero showed up to class that day. I payed no attention to him. He was just another student in class. He was nothing to me, nothing at all. I acted like I was busy taking notes, though the truth was I was only half-way listening to the teacher's lecture. My thoughts were revolving around that narcissistic jerk! Who was I kidding? Zero deffinetely meant a lot to me. Ignoring him wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"You are dissmissed." The teacher said. I was still deep in thought, when Yuuki shook my shoulder.

"Hey, did you hear me? Are you walking with us or not?" She asked.

"Oh…sorry. I think I'm going to walk by myself today. Thanks anyways, Yuuki." I replied. Zero had been standing right behind her. I payed no attention to him. I walked to the night class gates. I was extremely early. The night class wouldn't be coming out for another couple of hours. I leaned up against the wall, and my mind began to wander.

I wanted to make Zero jealous. I wanted to flaunt everything infront of him, but have it just out of his reach. I wanted him to beg for my friendship. I wanted to…I shook my head. What was I thinking? I didn't want to hurt him, not like that at least. I looked up at the sky. Would anything ever work out for me? I looked through the gates.

The moon dorm stood tall and majestic. It seemed more like a castle than a school dorm. I wondered if I was allowed to take a peek. I opened the gate. A creepy old man, was standing on the side, just a few feet in. He glared at me, shivers ran down my spine. I was more scared of him then any vampire.

"I'm a prefect. I'm allowed to go in, right?" I asked. The man looked me up and down. He eyed my armband.

"Go ahead." He said. He voice was as creepy as his looks. I quickly walked pass him, down the long winding path to the moon dorm. When I got to the front doors, I hesitated a little. Should I really be doing this? What was the worse that could happen right? I opened the door. I looked around. The inside looked like a king's castle. It was beautiful. Aido was sitting on the couch in front of me.

"Juliette? What are you doing here?" Aido asked. He looked completely surprised that I was standing right infront of him. To tell you the truth, I was too.

"I was curious." I answered. I wasn't going to lie. He probably would see right through me. I was never able to lie well.

"Ah…I see…" Aido got up and walked towards me. "You wanted me to finish."

"Hell no! I won't let you do that again!" I yelled.

"Why not? You said you were curious." Aido had now come up behind me and was tracing the length of my neck, with his fingers.

"I wanted to see what the dorm was like." I objected. I pulled away from him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Aw…Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Aido pouted. He looked liked an injured puppy. I had to say he was kind of adorable.

"Yeah, you're fun is my demise." I chuckled. If Aido wasn't always trying to take a bite out of me, I bet we could be good friends, but I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"Let her go, Aido." Kaname commanded from behind us. He was walking galantly down the stairs. It seemed he was the king of this castle. "What are you doing here, Juliette? You shouldn't come here on your own."

"I wanted to see this place on the inside. It doesn't surprise me that it's like a castle, both inside and out." I answered, while admiring the place once more. Kaname sighed.

"Aido, leave us alone."

"Yes, Kaname." Aido obeyed. He bowed his head and rushed up the stairs. Kaname was more of a king than I thought. Kaname walk towards me.

"You have to stop putting yourself in danger. Espeacially now, since you are no longer friends with Kiryuu." Kaname said, as he place a hand on my shoulder. I quickly brushed him off.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Not all secrets are safe and isn't it obvious? You were standing out there by yourself for quite some time. You couldn't have been preparing for tonight."

"It's none of your business. Why the hell do you care so much?" I turned my back to Kaname. This dude was seriously getting on my nerves. Kaname's head was by my ear.

"You're just another piece in the game." He whispered. I spun around quickly.

"What did you say?"

"Go home, Juliette. You have no business here." Kaname said, as he began to walk back up the stairs.

"Not untill you tell me what's going on here." Kaname turned and glared at me.

"Go home." I took a step back. His eyes glowed with so much malice. I feared for my life in that instant. Kaname continued up the stairs, without another word. Who was Kaname? He couldn't be your normal vampire. There was something he was hiding…something big.

I had walked out of the moon dorm gates, just as Zero and Yuuki arrived. Fear must have still been painted on my face, because Yuuki immediately ran up to me.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Yuuki asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine." I murmured. I was scared and enraged. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"What were you doing in there?" Zero, surprisingly asked. At the moment, no sign of happiness was in me. I was to upset to care that he was talking to me.

"What do you care?" I barked at him. I turned my head and glared at him. I was going for the same look that Kaname gave me.

"Juliette…" Yuuki said. Her face was in complete shock. She was seeing a whole different side of me now.

"I'm going to start patroling. You can take care of those stupid fan girls." I said. I walked off. I didn't care what those two thought of me right now. I felt like beating someone up, preferably someone who would fight back. There was no one around, who could put up a good fight. I hated Kaname. No, I detested Kaname. If it wasn't for Headmaster Cross, I would've killed him by now.

What was this game he was talking about? And how am I a part of it? He thinks he's all high and mighty because he's the head of the moon dorm. Well, sorry. I thought we were all supposed to be treated equally here. Zero flashed into my mind. I couldn't blame him for hating Kaname. I shouldn't blame him for anything. I had found the fountain. It had been awhile since I'd seen it. It looked empty.

I slouched down next to it. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and rested my head on them. What was I doing? I shouldn't be here. I wish I had never come to Cross Academy. I was better off being a nobody, back at home. At least there, no one bothered me or better yet broke my heart. Tears started to stream down my face. This had to be the hundredth time I'd cried, since I got here. Was I ever going to find happiness?

Suddenly, I heard shuffling in the nearby bushes. I shot up and pulled out my knife.

"Who's there?" I asked. "No one is supposed to be out of their dorms."

"Put that thing away." A man's voice said.

"Who are you? Give me your name and class, at once."

"Would you calm down already? It's just me." A familiar face stepped out from behind the trees. My eyes grew wide, as my knife slipped out of my hand.

"H…h…hiro?"

"Hey, cuz. Long time no see." My cousin, Hiro, was standing before me.


	11. Ch 10 Another Adventure

My eyes had to be deceiving me! Hiro had disappeared the night my dad was murdered. He could not be standing before me and talking like we had seen each other yesterday. I remembered how close we use to be…

Hiro and I are cousins, but we acted more like brother and sister. We had always been playing in my backyard. It was usually either a game of tag or wrestling. I won tag; he won wrestling. There was not a day we were apart. I missed those days…a lot. Hiro was the only one who had ever truly accepted me, but then he was gone.

The night my father died, everything changed. Hiro had been wiped off the face of the planet. No one had seen or heard from him since. When he first went missing, his parents had called for the police. After a few years of constant searching and hope, they gave up. Now, he had suddenly reappeared. What was going on?

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Hiro laughed, bringing me back to the present. I shook my head. I had to be dreaming, but no matter how hard I tried to wake up. Hiro was still there. I finally gave in.

"I might as well have. You've been missing for nearly 10 years, Hiro! What the hell happened?" I yelled.

"It's a long story." He answered. He looked at the ground. There was sadness in his eyes. What had he been through?

"I'm listening." I said, crossing my arms. Hiro sighed.

"I was there the night your dad died. I had seen everything, but I escaped." Hiro explained. My eyes grew wide. He knew what happened?! Hiro continued, as he sat on the edge of the fountain. I took a seat next to him. "After what I had seen, I didn't know how to face anyone. I decided to run away. Even if I had told anyone what had truly happened, no one would believe me. One night, while I was sleeping on a street bench, a man approached me. Somehow, some strange way, he knew who I was and what had happened that fearful night. He said he could help me. He said I could get revenge." Hiro paused. My eyes had grown wider. I was in shock. He had been homeless, without anyone to comfort him. Who was this man, who approached him?

"Are you ok?" Hiro asked, worriedly.

"Yes, please continue." I said.

"Well…He took me to this strange building. He told me he was a vampire hunter, and that with training, I could become one, too. He introduced me to the head of the Vampire Hunter Association. I was instantly thrown into training. I trained vigorously and constantly for years. I finished my training, when I was 15. I haven't been put on a mission yet, but one day they will ask me to do something. Since I left the association, I've been traveling. I heard my parents had passed away, and decided to go visit your mother. She told me you were here and that you found out what had truly happened to your father. So, now, I'm here." Hiro stopped and stared at me. I was in shock. My cousin was a vampire hunter, and he was at a school with vampires. I stood up.

"You better not be thinking about killing anyone here. That's against the rules." I yelled.

"Juliette, I came here to see you. That's it. I promise." Hiro raised his right hand, like they did in court. I sighed and sat back down.

"How'd you get in anyways?" I asked.

"The training wasn't just fighting, you know. I learned a few other things." He answered, with a smirk and a wink.

"You better go. I don't want you to get caught, especially around me."

"Aw…right after we've been reunited? Let me stay for awhile." Hiro argued. He caught me in a huge bear hug.

"H…H…Hiro! I can't breathe!" I said.

"Oops…sorry!" Hiro laughed. "Please let me stay! I can hide!" For someone who was two years older than me, he acted like a three year-old.

"No. I can't afford to get in trouble."

"Please!!!!! Pretty pretty…" Hiro stopped dead sentence. I looked up at him to see him glaring in the other direction. I turned to see what he was looking at. Zero was standing in front of us, glaring straight back at Hiro. "So you must be the infamous Zero Kiryuu." Hiro said, standing up. He stepped in front of me.

"I've heard of you as well, Hiro Masaru." Zero said.

"Uh…This isn't what it looks like." I mumbled. I really didn't know what it looked like. I just thought that's what you're supposed to say at a moment like this.

"What do you want?" Hiro asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Zero said. He glared harder at Hiro.

"I'm just here to visit my favorite cousin." Hiro answered. He placed his arm around my shoulder. Zero's eyes grew wide.

"You're related?" Zero said in shock.

"Can't you tell? We used to be inseparable." Zero's eyes returned to glare at her.

"Well, now since, you've reunited. Get lost!" Zero commanded.

"What are you going to do about it? Suck my blood?!" Hiro laughed. I stepped out of Hiro's arm.

"I could beat you any day." Zero barked.

"Oh really? How about now?" Hiro ran towards Zero raising his fists. I jumped in front of him, before he could reach Zero.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled.

"Move out of the way, Juliette." Hiro commanded.

"No!" I objected. "I will not let you hurt each other. Fighting is strictly prohibited."

"Move, Juliette." Zero tried to move me out of the way, but I stood my ground.

"Fine. If you two want to fight, you'll have to go through me first." I said, as I pulled my knife out from under my skirt. Hiro backed away.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He asked. "Fine. I'll leave, but I will be back. It was nice seeing you again, Juliette." Hiro gave me a final hug and walked back into the forest. I sat down on the ground.

"I'm glad that's over with." I sighed. I was still in shock over Hiro's story. Had he really gone through all that? I forgot Zero was behind me for a moment. I turned around to see him standing completely still; staring off in the direction Hiro just went. "You better not think about chasing after him."

"Shut up." Zero snapped. He walked away. I didn't bother chasing after him, though I did wander what he had come for. He should've known I'd be here. We did once call it "our spot." I watched him walk away. I didn't, move even after he had disappeared into the ominous forest. I stood up and stretched. It seemed everyday here, at Cross Academy, is a new adventure.


	12. Ch 11 OhWhat A Surprise!

**A/N: This chapter was finally accomplished with the help of my amazingly awesome friend (drum roll) LARISSA!!!!!!!**

I knew nothing was going to change what Zero thought of me, but a part of me still wanted to be friends. I lay on my bed, daydreaming of every possible way we could make up. One was at the fountain with the glowing stars above us. Zero would approach me, enveloping me in a bear hug. I cried in his sleeve, as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I didn't realize that I had let my mind wander way too far. Zero slightly pulled me away from him and looked deep into my eyes. He leaned his face towards mine. I copied his movements and next thing I knew... What the hell was I thinking? Chick flick much? I didn't like Zero like that. At least I hoped not. My eyes began to close and I fell into a deep slumber.

I had the dream again. Nothing had changed like I expected. I wondered what it meant. Was Aido going to attack me again? This time I would be ready for him. I wouldn't let him sink his fangs into my neck! I rushed to put in my uniform and ran towards my class. My clumsiness got in the way again, as I continuously tripped over air. As I was beginning to fall again, an unexpected arm caught me. I had closed my eyes bracing for the fall, but when I opened them I wasn't relieved. My blood ran with anger.

"You have to be more careful, Juliette. You don't want to hurt yourself." Kaname looked me over; his eyes resting on my scrapped knees. He stood me up, as I brushed down my skirt.

"Thanks for the advice." I started to continue walking to class, but Kaname caught my arm.

"We need to talk." He ordered. I was in no mood to have an aggravating talk with a narcissistic jerk.

"I'm in a little bit of a hurry." I argued. Kaname gave me the death glare, making every bone in my body quiver.

"Now." His eyes bore into me, as if he was trying to take my soul.

"Fine, but this better be quick." Kaname nodded and led me to a nearby bench. There were luckily no fan girls, to see our conversation. I had seen the looks they gave Yuuki.

"I heard there was a visitor on campus last night." Kaname began.

"Secrets aren't save here, are they?" I laughed.

"No."

"Who told you?" I asked. The only person, who had known that Hiro had visited was...

"Kiryuu." Kaname replied. A gasp escaped my lips. His face showed no emotion, but I know he was smirking inside. "He wanted to make sure I knew, just incase anything bad were to happen."

"Since when did Zero care about you? And Hiro would never do anything stupid. I already warned him not to do anything rash." I said.

"Well, I'm still going to keep a close eye on him."

"It doesn't matter. I don't think he'll be coming back."

"So you haven't heard?" Kaname asked. He actually looked a little surprised.

"Heard what?"

"Hiro is the newest addition to Cross Academy."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Without hesitation, I raced to my classes. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Kaname, it's not like he deserved it anyways. When I burst through the class room doors, all eyes were on me. I think I must have interrupted another one of our teacher's compelling lectures. I looked around the room, spotting Hiro waving his hand in the air like a child.

"Over here, Juliette! I saved you a seat!" Hiro yelled.

"Nice of you to join us, Juliette. I assume you and Hiro know each other?" The teacher asked.

"He's my cousin." I answered, while stalking up to sit next to Hiro. I heard a few giggles from a few girls.

"Juliette is related to Hiro? They definitely don't look alike." One girl said.

"Yeah, Hiro is way too cute." Another giggled. I turned my head and glared at them. They looked at me in horror. I loved freaking people out. I took my seat next to Hiro.

"Hey, cuz." He greeted.

"You have some explaining to do." I said. Hiro widely grinned at me. He looked like a kid, who had just gotten cotton candy at a carnival.

"Oh, and Juliette?" The teacher interrupted my memories of the good-old days.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Extra classes." She answered. I groaned. I guess I would have to talk to Hiro later. I heard the same girls giggle again. With another death glare, I shut them up.


	13. Ch 12 Who Said Violence Wasn't Useful?

I fell asleep during extra classes, earning myself some more for tomorrow. It felt like decades before they finally ended. After I was dismissed, I ran to the moon dorm gates. As soon as I got there, the gates began to open. Ignoring the night class and their stalkers, I made a bee-line for Zero. Zero looked up at me, well, more like glared.

"We need to talk." I ordered.

"I'm busy..."

"Now." I interrupted him. Zero rolled his eyes and followed me, as I walked away from the crowd. When we stopped, I turned to Zero and punched him in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"Why would you tell Kaname about Hiro? I hate him enough already. I don't want to hate him for hurting Hiro too. If he does, I swear I'll..."

"Hello, Juliette." Kaname had walked up to us.

"We're having a talk. May you please excuse us, oh great one?" I mocked. Aido came out of no where grabbing my wrist and shaking it with great force.

"How dare you talk to Kaname-sama like that! Do you have any idea who…" Aido screamed in my face, but was interupted by a light hand on his shoulder. Kaname intervened before things could get bad.

"That's enough, Aido." He commanded. Aido retreated; he seemed ashamed of himself.

"He's just the head of the moon dorm, big deal!" I said throwing my hands in the air. What was wrong with these people? They acted like Kaname was royalty.

"He's much more than that." I turned around to see Zero looking at the ground. No sign of concern for my wrist, or aggravation from the vampires.

"Oh, really? Would you care to explain?" I asked, turning towards Kaname with a mocked look of interest.

"The time will come, when all will be revealed to you, Juliette. You'll see." Kaname riddled along.

"In otherwards…no." Kaname didn't respond, he just walked away along with the other night class students. Aido stopped next to me.

Without turning, he whispered "Watch your mouth human. It WILL get the best of you one day." He walked away, without another word.

"So back to what I was saying…" I turned back to Zero, to find that he had turned invisible! Figures, he would run away after that fiasco. Why wasn't anything ever easy?


	14. Ch 13 Another Unexpected Visitor

My rounds that night were quiet. It wasn't pleasant though. I felt like someone was following me the whole time. Every once and awhile, I swore I heard a little girl laugh, but there wasn't anyone around. As I continued to patrol the grounds, the night seemed to get more and more eerie. The constant paranoia consumed my every thought. If I didn't pay attention, it could get the best of me. I stumbled onto the once oh-so-wonderful fountain of memories. I eased myself down onto the edge and traced my hand along the water. It felt like ice under my fingertips.

The cold of the night never really bothered me until now. Subconsciously, I rubbed my arms and began to shiver. With every minute, I became more and more observant. The feeling of being watched overwhelmed me. What was with me tonight? There was nothing around here, except a few vampires. That thought would seem unsettling to most, but it was oddly calming to me. I felt protected, but at the moment all those good feelings washed away.

I watched as an unfamiliar figure walked into view. She was a petite girl, with long flowing silver hair. She pranced like a gazelle towards me. There was something threatening about her.

"Aren't you a delicious looking girl?" She commented, dancing around the fountain. "Simply mouth watering." She smiled to show a gleaming set of fangs. I cringed back, making sure not to make the mistake of falling into the fountain again. This girl had to be the one who was following me. I gulped.

Trying to keep a steady voice, I finally spoke. "Who are you? Are you a student?" I stood up, straightening myself out. I would not show this chick any mercy, if she disobeyed any rules.

"I'm Maria Kurenai. It's a pleasure to meet you. I just transferred here. As you can tell, I'm in the night class." She responded with a giggle.

"Then go back to your classes at once. I am a Guardian. I will not tolerate any disobedience…from anyone." I commanded.

"You should watch who you are talking to like that." She laughed. She ran towards me and rested her mouth next to my ear. Chills ran down my spine. "It could get you in a lot of trouble one day." She gracefully stepped back and giggled once more. "It was nice meeting you, Juliette." Maria pranced back into the woods. My heart was still pounding inside my chest, when I heard on-coming footsteps. I spun around, whipping out my knife.

"I told you to go back to your class, Kurenai!" I yelled into the bushes.

"It's only me." Zero sighed, as he walked into view. I was surprised to see him. Our paths hadn't crossed since he magically disappeared on me. Or was that his vampiric speed like Edward Cullen?

"Oh." I put my knife back in its satchel. That knife was the only thing I had to protect myself. I didn't have anything cool like Zero's 'Bloody Rose' or Yuuki's 'Artimus.' My knife didn't even have a name.

"I'm guessing you met the transfer." Zero commented. Was he actually speaking to me?

"Yeah…and?" I was giving him the cold shoulder. He didn't deserve my full attention. I started to kick the little stones around the fountain. One actually flew and hit Zero's leg. Score!

"Well, what happened?" He pressed on, ignoring the pebble. Stupid vampire.

"None of your business."

"Juliette, tell me."

"Nope." I continued to kick the stones. I was aiming for Zero's head now. They didn't even come close. Maybe I should be glad I didn't have a gun.

"You need to tell me. This is serious."

"I don't care. If you want answers, you're going to have to make…" Before I could finish, Zero had me by the arm, our faces just inches from each other.

"Please." He pleaded. I thought I saw a hint of concern in his eyes, but his façade didn't break for long. My mouth grew dry, and I began to shake. My nerves always got the better of me.

"Um….she….she said I was mouth watering. I yelled at her to go back to class and uh…she said I should watch my mouth…th…that's it." I mumbled. Zero sighed and let me go. I stood completely still. The close proximity just a moment ago had my heart racing. I looked Zero over. There was no way I liked this guy. He was an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, hot-headed, egotistical, handsome, mysterious, intriguing…, I shook my head. What was wrong with me? How could I be thinking about Zero in this way? We were just friends…well….used to be friends. Zero walked back towards me. My heart raced faster with his every footstep.

"Juliette, she didn't say anything else, did she? It is really important that you tell me everything." He asked. Why was he so caught up on this Kurenai girl? Who was she to him? She's not even that pretty. I mean I'm so much more his…I stepped back from Zero. What the hell was going on with me? How could I be jealous? "Juliette!" Zero brought me back to the situation at hand. "Did she say anything else?!" He was more urgent this time.

"N…n…no she didn't." I stuttered. My mind was still on the topic of my feelings for Zero and what they exactly were.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I was kind of flustered by this. Did he think I was some kind of idiot?

"Of course, I'm sure. I'm not some dumb blonde you know?!" I answered with a small hint of hostility. Zero let out an exasperated breath.

"Good." He began to walk away. I didn't want him to leave. I was still a little shaken up, and I liked his company.

"Zero, wait!" I managed to let out. He spun around. An expectant look was painted plainly on his face.

"Did you remember something?" He asked.

"Uh…no…never mind." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. Zero looked disappointed.

"Goodnight Juliette." He turned around and left me alone, once more. My thoughts were the only company I had left. I wasn't sure if I wanted their company at all. Right now, the only thing I could think about was Zero. Was this for real? Was this all happening to me? I hadn't felt like this since kindergarten. Boys weren't ever the main thing in my life. They were mostly the ones I made fun of. I couldn't believe it, but all the symptoms were there…

Always worrying about what he thought

Constantly thinking about him

Jealousy

Quickening heart beat…

And last but not least….I felt my face to make sure….

Blushing.

It was true. I, Juliette Eliza Nickelson, was falling in love with Zero Kiryuu.


	15. Ch 14 Nightmares

Sleep was out of the question. All my thoughts were of Zero. I shouldn't be worrying about it though. It would never work out. My life had been filled with crushes, but not one had ever returned those feelings. The feeling of being lonely was my only friend anymore. Why would Zero turn out any different? I sighed, and continued to toss and turn. I was lucky not to have a roommate. They probably would have tried to kill me by now, since my constant moving made a lot of racket. The daydreams didn't stop. I thought about ways to get Zero to notice me, ways to make him feel the same, and ways for me to stop liking him. Nothing would work. He was too stubborn and egotistical to listen to anything I had to say.

I rolled over to look at the clock. It was already 3 in the morning. In a couple more hours, I would be off to classes. The thought of running into Zero crossed my mind. What would I do now that I realized I liked him? Knowing me, I'd probably avoid him for the next few months, maybe even years. I threw my feet over the side of the bed. I could feel my hair plastered to my neck from sweating so much. I dragged myself over to my dresser, only to be startled by a monster in the mirror. Of course, the monster was actually me. My hair was like Frankenstein's wife; my eyes had deep, dark circles underneath them; my lips were chapped and my skin was paler than ever. I groaned.

I couldn't go to class like this. Yuuki's would know something was up and start pounding me with questions. I'd probably get fed up and blurt out my secret. She was the last person I wanted to tell. I couldn't tell anyone about this. No one was to be trusted. My attempts to brush my hair were a waste. They just made it frizzier. The afro look did not suit me at all. The only way I could avoid all the oncoming drama was to skip classes today. I could pull off being sick. I certainly looked it.

My bed was beckoning me back into the sheets. The urge overwhelmed me, and I flung myself into its warmth. I snuggled under the covers and tried to get some shut eye. To my surprise, I fell asleep in no time. The dreams began…

"_Zero, is that you?" I asked. Someone was sitting on the fountain, looking at themselves in the water. He spun around. It was Zero. My vision blurred just when he was about to smile. _

"_Come here, Juliette." Zero held out his hand for me, as I approached him. With no hesitation, I took his hand and sat next to him. I looked in the water. Our reflections seemed normal. His was still there. The myths about vampires obviously weren't true. I certainly hoped not. If he slept in a coffin, that would be very awkward for us in the future. I turned to see Zero staring at me._

"_What is there something on my face?" I asked. I automatically went to touch my face. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him. Zero stopped my hand, looking me straight in the eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away._

"_No, it's perfect." Zero's eyes looked down a little. Then his face grew closer to mine. If this was going where I thought it was, I certainly hope he didn't sleep in a coffin. I closed my eyes to prepare for the thrill of my life. My heart raced, approaching the speed of light. My thoughts were jumbled into one big blur. Our lips were growing closer; the space between us growing smaller and smaller. We were just about to close the distance._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A deafening scream came from the nearby woods. Zero and I froze. Where had that scream come from? Zero shot up. _

"_Stay here." He commanded. I got up in protest._

"_But, Zero!" I yelled after him, but he didn't listen. He fled after the blood-curdling scream. It seemed that when anything good was going to happen, something came along to interrupt it. I began to run after Zero. There was no way I was letting him go towards danger alone. That whole damsel in distress act was not my thing. I searched through the sea of brush and made circles around the fountain at least a dozen times. There was no sign of him, or a person in danger. The wind was starting to pick up. Maybe he was farther away. I ventured further into the ominous woods; the only light being from the full moon above. There was still no sign of any life. I hadn't seen an animal since I first got to the fountain. Even then there were only a few. Something wasn't right. _

_Continuing the search was inevitable. I wasn't going to chicken out now. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and shivers ran down my spine. The woods were silent. The sound of the wind blowing was my only music. There was the sound of a branch breaking behind me. I spun around and reached for my knife. It was gone. My heart dropped. Where did I lose it? A laugh came from the brush before me. _

"_Well, aren't I lucky? A damsel in distress for the appetizer. How tantalizing?" The voice was creepy. I stepped away, hopping that whoever it was, I could out run them. I started to turn to run, but was pushed to the ground. "You can't out run me. I am a vampire after all, not to mention a pureblood one. But enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business." A shadow lunged towards me. I let out a terrified scream that wouldn't be answered._


End file.
